Deoxynyboquinone (DNQ) is a compound which has been artificially synthesized, the structure is as shown in Formula (I), and the compound has significant cytotoxin activity and shows excellent characteristics, namely the stronger activity can be still shown under anoxic conditions and the medicine-making potential is great in anti-tumor medicaments taking the production of reactive oxygen species (ROS) as a resistance mechanism. The activity of a compound SCH 538415 with the similar structure is 10 times weaker than the activity of Deoxynyboquinone [Bair, J. S.; Palchaudhuri, R.; Hergenrother, P. J., Chemistry and biology of deoxynyboquinone, a potent inducer of cancer cell death. J Am Chem Soc 2010, 132, (15), 5469-78.].
